Episode 8207/8208 (19th July 2018)
Robert, Aaron and Liv discover what caused the carbon monoxide leak at Mill Cottage. Ross is infuriated over Rebecca's sudden departure and takes out his bad mood on everyone else. David is shocked when Liam reveals Tracy is pregnant but is upset when Tracy tells him she had an abortion. Plot Maya has spent the night at Farrers Barn. David gets her to leave via the back door to prevent anyone seeing her although Frank still spots her. At Mill Cottage, a gas engineer has inspected the boiler and concluded the carbon monoxide leak was the result of a blocked flue. Robert regrets not getting the boiler replaced whilst the renovations were getting done. Matty gets stuck into work on the farm. In the café, Frank reveals to Tracy that he saw Maya doing the walk of shame this morning after wrongly assuming that's what she was talking to Liam about moments before. Tracy is devastated. Ross is still upset about Rebecca leaving. He leaves her a voicemail reminding her they need to do something with the cars. Not used to the early starts, Matty has fallen asleep in the truck so Sam suggests to Pete that they should prank Matty by pushing the truck in the barn and locking him in. Liv is suspicious to learn the boiler's flue got blocked. Amelia offers to help Harriet. Frank asks Tracy what she wanted to talk about. Tracy dismisses it as nothing but Frank can see there's something wrong so Tracy admits she's pregnant. The father and daughter head to Tug Ghyll where Tracy reveals she's not going to keep the baby. In the shop, Megan's ears pique when David tells Eric that Frank's back. David asks Eric to cover in the shop later as he's got a doctor's appointment. Whilst David is getting something from the chiller, his phone pings and Eric reads a text from Maya about last night. Eric isn't impressed with his son's antics although David states last night was a mistake. Liv has been doing some research and states a blocked flue isn't common. Robert asks Liv to drop the subject but instead Liv tells him to stop assuming this was his fault, revealing Lachlan was in the flat that day. PC Swirling appears at the garage to asks Cain about the stolen cars, but Cain alleges he has nothing to do with it. Tracy states she wants to be a mum one day, but she wants her child to have a better start than she did. And although Tracy knows David is a good dad, she cannot be tied to him for the rest of her life. Frank advises Tracy to do what she thinks is right. At that moment, Megan knocks at the door of Tug Ghyll hoping to speak with Frank but Frank orders her to leave. Ross takes his bad mood out on Dan and sacks him. Amelia has set up the village hall for the summer club. Whilst Harriet is out of the room, Amelia attempts to steal Harriet's phone from her bag. Aaron believes Liv's obsession with Lachlan will end in trouble, but Robert thinks they should listen to her. It's Lachlan's eighteenth birthday in a few days and Belle wants him to come down to Granny Clegg's so they can spend it together but Lachlan isn't keen. Lydia insists they'll just need to make sure his birthday is a day to remember. Liv appears at Wishing Well Cottage to talk to Lachlan talk about what he did to the boiler. Lachlan denies knowing what Liv's talking about and orders her to leave. Liv tells Lachlan that Robert is also looking for answers and he knows what he's like. She tells Lachlan he should be worried. At the surgery, David is uncomfortable that his appointment is with Dr Cavanagh rather than Dr Jutla. In the cafe, Dan worries to Daz about how he'll pay the rent as he's still catching up on bills from the time he had off work whilst Amelia was missing. Cain arrives for lunch and orders Dan back to work, adamant Ross isn't firing anyone. Liv attempts to get Lachlan to admit to blocking the flue and messing with the batteries in the carbon monoxide alarm. She's certain Lachlan did it because she was sending him the threatening texts. Lachlan pretends he doesn't have a clue what Liv is going on about and tells her she needs help. Lachlan draws Liv's attention to the alcohol in the house so Liv swipes a bottle of vodka and leaves. Matty insists he'll get Pete and Sam back following the morning's prank they played on him. Harriet catches Amelia attempting to unlock her phone. David has an awkward appointment with Dr Cavanagh regarding some testicle pain. David asks Dr Cavanagh about his relationship with Maya - Dr Cavanagh hopes they'll reconcile. Amelia explains to Harriet that she wants Beth to know she's really sorry for the way things turned out. She cannot understand why Beth is in so much trouble. Harriet agrees not to tell Kerry about this on the condition that Amelia gives Dan a chance, as well as not trying to communicate with Beth again. As Dr Cavanagh examines his testicle, David reveals he slept with his wife. Dr Cavanagh had already worked that out. Liv sits at the Cricket Pavilion drinking vodka and crying. David insists last night was a one off and apologises although Liam tells David it should be Tracy he's apologising to. David states he and Tracy are separated and orders Dr Cavanagh to leave his estranged wife out of this. Dr Cavanagh says too much which leaves David questioning if Tracy is ill. Dr Cavanagh states he isn't allowed to say, due to the Hippocratic Oath, but when David winds him up further, he blurts out Tracy is pregnant and is going to have a termination. Ross refuses to have Dan back working at the garage although Cain is insistent, because Ross only owns 40% of the business. In retaliation, Ross takes a large quantity of money from out of the cash box and leaves. David questions how far along Tracy is but Dr Cavanagh can't say as he's already revealed too much. David demands to know so Dr Cavanagh reveals Tracy is six weeks pregnant. At the pub, Sam takes Matty for a drink. Faith, who is working behind the bar, advises Matty not to try to compete with Adam on the farm and instead suggests he uses his head and do what Adam couldn't do. Liv returns to home to find PC Swirling waiting. Aaron explains PC Swirling is hear to listen to what she's got to say about Lachlan. Amelia returns to Dale Head where she apologises for the stress she caused and gives Dan a hug. Dan reminds Amelia that tomorrow is Kerry's birthday but Amelia lies Harriet asked her to help out. Liv is certain Lachlan messed with the flue and the batteries in the carbon monoxide detector. Aaron is skeptical of Liv's claims and orders his little sister to leave Lachlan alone and more importantly to leave the vodka alone. PC Swirling agrees to have a word with Lachlan. As Tracy and Frank return to Tug Ghyll, Tracy thanks Frank for coming back for her. David approaches Tracy revealing he knows everything. He believes this is the best thing that could've happened and begs Tracy not to do anything stupid. Tracy informs David she had a termination this afternoon. As a crushed David walks away, Frank comforts Tracy. Tracy tells her father she doesn't regret having the abortion as everything David just said was why she had to do it. Cast Regular cast *David Metcalfe - Matthew Wolfenden *Maya Stepney - Louisa Clein *Frank Clayton - Michael Praed *Robert Sugden - Ryan Hawley *Aaron Dingle - Danny Miller *Sam Dingle - James Hooton *Moira Dingle - Natalie J Robb *Matty Barton - Ash Palmisciano *Dr Cavanagh - Jonny McPherson *Tracy Metcalfe - Amy Walsh *Rodney Blackstock - Patrick Mower *Ross Barton - Michael Parr *Pete Barton - Anthony Quinlan *Paddy Kirk - Dominic Brunt *Liv Flaherty - Isobel Steele *Dan Spencer - Liam Fox *Kerry Wyatt - Laura Norton *Amelia Spencer - Daisy Campbell *Harriet Finch - Katherine Dow Blyton *Eric Pollard - Christopher Chittell *Megan Macey - Gaynor Faye *Sebastian White - Lily Westmoreland (uncredited) *Cain Dingle - Jeff Hordley *Lachlan White - Thomas Atkinson *Belle Dingle - Eden Taylor-Draper (voice only; uncredited) *Lydia Hart - Karen Blick *Daz Spencer - Mark Jordon *Faith Dingle - Sally Dexter Guest cast *Gas Engineer - Adam Stevens *PC Swirling - Andy Moore *Receptionist - Yemisi Oyinloye Locations *Farrers Barn - Living room *Church Lane *Flat 1, Mill Cottage - Downstairs rooms *Butlers Farm - Kitchen, yard and barn *Café Main Street - Interior *Tug Ghyll - Downstairs rooms and front garden *David's Shop - Shop floor *Barton and Dingle Automotives - Garage, forecourt and office *Emmerdale Village Institute - Hall *Wishing Well Cottage - Downstairs rooms *Abbott Lane Surgery - Reception and Dr Cavanagh's office *Cricket Pavilion *The Woolpack - Bar *Dale Head - Downstairs rooms *Main Street Notes *An hour long episode was broadcast at the usual time of 7.00pm. Category:Emmerdale episodes Category:2018 episodes Category:Extended episodes